


Juleka's Family Bonding experience

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Juleka's Family Bonding experience





	1. Chapter 1

Juleka bit her lip as she began to slather on the shower oils. She moaned as she played with her high full breasts. She brought her hands hesitatntly down her body and cupped her hips. They were not as full as her moms but they were still a good size for someone her age. Plus her mom had breeder hips as she called them.

Juleka wanted hips like those. Girls liked full figured women. Or so Rose said. Or to quote her exactly.

'your mom is hot!' Juleka sighed as she ran her fingers through her thick purple hair. She had dyed the entire thing a long time ago to help stand out in class. But since the school had a weird dress policy she was told to dye it back. It was so unfair. That some people were able to walk around in nearly nothing and other people at the school had to wear all sorts of layers? Who the hell came up with the rules?

Juleka felt the house boat rock underneath her and then heard the bathroom door open. The houseboat was nice because they didn't actually have to pay for water beds. Every bed was a fun filled romp here! The waves added a nice leisurely feeling to every fuck. Plus it meant that you could sunbath in the buck and not have to worry about anyone peeking at you from a neighbors house.

The largest rooms on the house boat was the bathroom and the master bedroom. But that was mostly because Anarka liked to have long week long orgies that would be loud and noisy and give everyone something to talk about for weeks on end. And the bathroom was this big because it was easier to share.

Juleka heard the shower door open and turned around to pull at her hair to cover up as much as possible. Just in case it was a stranger. When she saw that it was just her mysterious aloof good natured older brother though she instead let her bright small pink nipples peek out as she gazed at him.  
"Sorry sis. But we need to conserve water again. Hope you don't mind sharing." Luka said as he casually walked closer to her and grabbed some of the scented oils before pouring them onto his head. She muttered a no as she felt her eyes drift over his body. She had seen plenty of hot naked guys before. But there was always a little thrill whenever she got to see her brothers chiseled naked body. He kept himself in great shape, it was all lean muscle and strong core with powerful masterful fingers.

He had the face of a sexual god, his eyes pure and sharp and his hair silky and flowing. He was absolutely breathtaking. And sure Juleka knew that she definitely liked girls more then guys. But if there was one good thing that could be said about his brother it was that he was downright drop dead sexy. And he always turned her on, effortlessly.

"Let me get your back for you sister dearest." Luka said as he reached over her head, his strong core was flexing slightly and his biceps curling. She always had a thing for well defined muscles. Which was probably why she liked Rose so much, the pinkette might have been short but she was built strong. It was actually a little surprising.

Juleka gasped as she turned and gazed lovingly into her brothers eyes and blinked rapidly before moaning deep in her belly and bringing a hand up to cup his face. He grinned knowingly, he could tell when someone wanted his dick. And he wasn't too picky who he shoved it into either. Guys, girls, sisters. What did it matter as long as they were attractive and gave just as good as he did?

"Horny my sweet?" He said as he gripped her hips and ground their sexes together. Juleka moaned out and lustily pressed her tight strong breasts to his chest and nodded breathlessly.  
"Well let's take care of-"The two broke off as they heard the door to the bathroom open. They exchanged a knowing glance before Juleka squirmed in his arms. Luka smiled lustfully. He was so lucky that just about everyone in his family shared the same sensibilities. Which was that no one could fuck you better then family.

Anarka paused as she stood in the steam filled bathroom, her bathrobe was small and tight and bright pink, it stopped just above the curve of her ass and did not entirely close around her breasts so her hard proud full breasts were always peaking out of the tight bathrobe.  
"Oh my! Hello babies. I hope that i'm not interrupting anything." Anarka said with a devilish grin on her face, she knew exactly what she was interrupting and she also knew that they wanted her to interrupt them.

Luka smiled and grinned before he pushed the door to the shower stall open even more.  
"Mom. Shut up and get that sexy milf ass in here." He said causing the older woman to grin and giggle as she dropped the bathrobe to the ground and eagerly came bouncing in, her tits and ass giving slightly anticipatory jiggles as she slammed the door shut. Her hair was instantly soaking wet as the additional sprinkler heads in the shower stall turned on and drenched all three of the debaucherous incestous deviants.

Juleka was blushing like a mad woman as the two incredibly arousing bodies were quickly pressed against her. Slippery, wet, damp, and horny as hell. Luka's cock was soon bouncing between her hands as she cupped it and gave it long lingering strokes to make it turn to its full length. Juleka gazed down at it and breathlessly bit her lip until she felt a firm spank to her ass as her overly enthusastic mother then crashed her lips to her daughters.

Juleka squealed as she felt her tight young butt get man handled as Luka moaned and gave it long lingering pats and Anarka's long sharp harpy like fingernails dug into it. She moaned into her short moms mouth, their lips were practically drooling over the others lips as their tongues and saliva fought and danced and mixed and dripped down their chins. Juleka gazed at her mom with half lidded eyes as her mom gazed back at her.

Their tongues were practically dueling. Juleka was soon pressed tightly against her, the firm large DD cup sized breasts were pressing against her neck as she slowly maneauved Anarka until she was now pressed to her young hung sons torso. Luka gripped his mom's hips as he began to piston his cock slowly in and out from between her legs, making her squeal and attempt to clamp down onto his cock as much as she could. After all she couldn't just let a lovely thick dick like that go to waste!

She had made that dick! It was her second proudest creation! Next to her daughter's lovely body of course! Juleka squeed as she felt her brothers cock press firmly and insistently at her own pussy lips. His cockhead was aching to be sheathed within the two best pussies in the house. His mom or his sister

"Oh my! Yes! Harder me hardies! Tongue to the starboard bow! First mate Luka! continue to pillage that booty of your hot ass captain!" Anarka said completely losing herself in the moment. Juleka blushed as she felt her moms legs wrap around her head. Sometimes her mom could be so embarrassing! Especially when it came to something like this. The hornier that Anarka got the more she talked like a pirate. It was one of the weirdest things about her and was a pain in the ass to explain to people whenever they visited.

But on the plus side she did teach Juleka how to pleasure a woman. How to give the best oral that anyone had ever experienced, how to use her tongue and incorporate her fingers and use just the right amount of nibbling and firm spanks to get a woman to orgasm even if it was against her best interests to hold off as long as she could.

The water was steadily dripping down around the three lovers as they moaned and trembled in unison. Juleka could not hold herself back any longer. Her fingers left her moms dripping wet pussy and traveled to her own. She raised her hips up and got onto her knees, to wiggle and wriggle her booty back and forth as she let out deep impressed moans, attempting to stay in control as she groaned and gasped and orgasmed to her hearts content. She was soon huffing and puffing as her mom's love juices spread across her mouth and made her tongue tingle and stained her cheeks.

She was huffing and gasping, gazing up at her mom with heavy sleepy eyes. Rimmed with joy at the fact that the three lovers were just so close. She buried her face back into the cunt and growled like a tigeress as Anarka's cunt tried to capture the tongue with a forceful pull that practically pulled it straight out of her daughter's head.

Anarka's hair was matted to her face and a little down her back. Her chest was a bright red as she moaned and rubbed her clit harder against Juleka's face.  
"OOOOHHHH! My hearty beautiful children! Mama loves her shipmates! They are the truest treasure of the seas! I would never trade ya for all the booty in the world!" She cried out arching her back and starting to shiver and moan in delight, her nipples were erect and Luka reached up to start massaging the sensitive small nubs, they were hardly the size of milk duds but by the way that his mom reacted he might as well have flipped her horny switch from on to extremely orgasm on.

Anarka's ass was full of his twitching turning cock and her cunt was full of her beloved daughters twisting turning tongue as she practically felt like her entire body was being turned inside out by the overwhelming pleasure that they were giving her. She groaned and gasped and growled and then finally Anarka collapsed onto Luka's squishy lap as he gripped her hips and drove his orgasming cock as deeply into her tight twitching asshole as he could. It wasn't the first time that he had been in that nice shapely ass, and it was definitely not going to be the last if he had anything to say about it!

Juleka moaned as she felt a few droplets of her brothers cum came dripping off of his dick as he disengaged it from their mom's fucked stupid butt. The three of them gasped and moaned and cuddled underneath the insisting dripping water. It was still so warm and the steam was making their heads get a little swimmy and stupid. They were soon moaning and shifting again. Soon Juleka found herself laid back as she felt her brother and mother move up until they were right beside her chest.

She moaned and then gasped, a blush covering her face as they latched onto her small perky breasts. They were pretty decent B cups maybe C cups. Not as impressive as some of the other girls in class but nothing to laugh at! Not to mention she had something that she knew half of the class lacked. Experience! Libido! And endurance! Not to mention the two greatest coaches in the entire city!

"What a loving gorgeous sexy family pasttime!" Anarka thought to herself as she licked carefully at the firm hard nub.

"I wonder if anyone else in this city is as dirty as we are?" Luka thought to himself as he reached his strong powerful musicians fingers down to drive his girls absolutely wild with their strength and dexterity. He could make any woman orgasm within two minutes his fingers were that long and strong and masterful. and that included his mom and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

So the author of this whole story has decided to take a break because I stole one chapter and posted it on here. What a fucking baby!


End file.
